


praise

by deliciouslay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I don't even know french but here we are, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouslay/pseuds/deliciouslay
Summary: it's simple: they fuck when no one else is home
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	praise

**Author's Note:**

> a quickie i whipped up in my notes one horny night. enjoy!

Words aren't enough, hushed sounds not nearly getting the message across; Wooyoung underneath him as he dives for a heated kiss, taking the very breath from his lungs.

"You like that, kitten?" It's almost cheeky the way Mingi asks, thick thighs urgently meeting the back Wooyoung's own as he fucks him through and through—pulling a whimper from the younger, the weakest of nods not what Mingi looks for, not what he needs.

He reaches for a handful of Wooyoung's jaw, warmth in his palm as he squeezes tight, earning a short gasp that quickly turns in, "I-I love that, daddy," the look in his eyes lost, teetering on dangerous and Mingi knows, he just knows he's playing him.

Jouer l'idiot, it's not long before he gives in, that same hand lowering and inching, hot and heavy—just like his girth—it wraps snug around Wooyoung's throat and he watches the younger submerse into a sea of pleasure, eyes rolling and his every sense dissolving, save for the titillating way in which Mingi fucks into him, bare and slick, hips gyrating and fucking right into that same bundle of nerves and fuck—

If Wooyoung has any right to speak he'd simply be a whining mess, whimpering that he was close but instead he's got a deathly grip around Mingi's wrist, face entirely flushed due to pressure he applies. He releases for a moment, pulling and granting a cry of ecstasy from Wooyoung. The purr of his voice follows, raw and almost broken when he stutters, "F-fucking love it, daddy," powerful when he uses his last bit of strength and leftover breath he's got in him to roll them over, "No one fucks me like you do," taunting as his back arches and his head tilts back, mesmerizing as his mouth parts and he feels closer and closer, "'m almost fucking there," the shake of his hips going unnoticed as he keenly fucks down on Mingi's thick cock, mewling and cursing like he's never felt this sort of bliss coursing through his veins before—

And Mingi holds him to it, hands fixed in place over his hips, fingers pressing into taut skin as the heat of Wooyoung's entrance swallows him whole, over and over again without hint of a fault. Until he's whimpering, undoubtedly, brows furrowed and head thrown back into the pillows, Mingi fucking up into Wooyoung just in time. Movements are quick, messy, desperate and everything in between—he's heaving, they both are, urgent movements warning close release.

Mingi's first to come, thick ribbons of white filling Wooyoung to the brim, a guttural groan sounding out as sensitivity gets the best of him when Wooyoung is milking him for all he's got, his need to reach his own high outweighing any other matter. Tears brim his eyes, the color of his cheeks deep and the way he plays with his own brown buds a sight for sore eyes. Mingi gazes through heavy lids, a hand reaching between the other's legs to wrap around his cock. His strokes are lazy and unhurried, pulling a weak whine from Wooyoung as he stumbles forward. His hands splay over Mingi's abdomen, using it as leverage as he works his hips down, grinding and clenching as the head of Mingi's cock brushes against that same bundle of nerves.

He's on the verge of crying, so, so fucking close he can almost taste release. Soft words are spoken, it's almost an out of body experience as Wooyoung hears the sweet voice calling out to him.

"Wanna see your pretty face as you come for me, kitten."

His lower stomach churns, deep desire surpassing his own body's abilities but he sees through it, his hips working in incongruous movements, riding himself absolutely stupid—he comes in a matter of seconds, spilling all over Mingi's hand and stomach with a cry, and stumbles down to hide against the crook of his neck.

"That's my good boy," he whispers, Wooyoung sobbing in bliss as Mingi's hips rock upwards, abusing Wooyoung's sweet spot after the fact.

He's shivering, his hole clamping around Mingi's girth, the sound of his own whimper filling the room, bated breathing following suit.

"You did so well, baby boy,"

He loves every second of it, sensitive and yet he manages to press back into the filling sensation, the praise feuling him entirely.

"You fucked yourself so well on daddy's cock,"

Wooyoung's cheeks flush a vibrant hue, mewling against warm skin inevitably, eyes still tightly shut as he rides out his orgasm, one thrust at a time. His breath comes in quick pants and it’s not long before Mingi eventually pulls out to let the younger rest, thoughtfully cleaning him up and drawing the bed sheet over his otherwise limp body.

They’ll stay like this for a few more minutes, silence filling the space before the rest of the members are meant to get back, out on a whim while they stayed behind with no real excuse. They share a look through the dimly lit room, Mingi’s hand sweetly caressing Wooyoung’s cheek before he slips out of his bed through the doorway.

They’re bound to meet like this again, just as desperate and messy as the first time. 


End file.
